Someone who loves you with the lights on
by Oiselu
Summary: TRADUCTION. ils n'auront qu'une seule nuit de noces, qu'un seul matin post-nuptial à se remémorer quand ils seront vieux et grisonnants. Kurt voulait vraiment en profiter -6x08 fic. NC-17. OS


**Salut tout le monde, me revoilà pour un OS de** _ **Breakbonefever**_ **, plus long que le dernier, pour ceux qui ont vu le nouveau chapitre de** _ **Shiver**_ **hier soir, j'ai eu un petit beug mais ne vous inquiétez pas je posterais les prochains chapitres dans le mois (si je trouve le temps). Donc cet OS est ma deuxième traduction et je suis pas encore au top mais j'accepte toutes les critiques que vous avez à me donner, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives. Un autre petit truc : cette fic est une sorte de continuité de l'épisode 'A Wedding' (j'adore cet épisode) donc je pense qu'il faut avoir vu l'épisode pour mieux la comprendre.**

 **Voilà le lien de la fiction originale qui est sur tumblr (enlevez les espaces) : breakbonefever . tumblr post/ 111797639508 / fic-someone -who-loves-you -with-the-lights -on**

 **Someone who loves you with the lights on**

Kurt se réveilla avec les sillages du soleil sur son visage, la lumière de cette fin de matinée réussissait à entrer dans la pièce à travers les volets. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, voyant des taches blanches, et commença à rouler sur lui-même – seulement pour réaliser qu'il était coincé là où il était allongé, bloqué par un bras lourd accroché autour de sa taille, une tête bouclée reposant en paix sur son torse.

Oh. Ouais.

Il ferma les yeux et sourit.

Il avait rêvé de Blaine, il se souvenait : un petit rêve idiot, du yaourt glacé et des conversations dans un parc. Il rêvait beaucoup de Blaine, mais pour une fois, _enfin,_ il se réveillait avec lui.

Et maintenant il était sûr qu'il allait continuer de se réveiller avec lui pour le restant de ses jours.

Il ouvrit les yeux une nouvelle fois, observant cette chambre qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ils étaient chanceux que le B&B avait une chambre de libre pour leur réservation de dernière minute, et ils étaient probablement encore plus chanceux que leur chambre soit le plus loin possible de celle de Santana et Brittany. Il ne savait pas ce qui aurait été pire : entendre ses amies célébrer leur nuit de mariage, ou savoir qu'elles pouvaient entendre les bruits qu'ils faisaient.

Il sentit ses joues chauffer quand les souvenirs de cette nuit lui revinrent. Ils devront faire attention à laisser un pourboire généreux à l'hôtel avant de partir.

Il observa Blaine pendant quelques minutes, devenant encore plus écarlate quand il remarqua les petits bleus qui couvraient sa poitrine. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il réalisa qu'il avait mal partout – une douleur agréable. Il savait qu'ils n'allaient pas oublier leur nuit de mariage de si tôt, il en était vraiment sûr.

Il étendit ses jambes sous les draps, essayant de faire disparaître l'engourdissement dans ses cuisses. Ses fesses étaient endolories de la meilleure façon qu'il soit, tendues et collantes, ce qui était tout de même assez dégoutant. Ils avaient été tellement étourdis et épuisés la nuit dernière qu'ils ne s'étaient pas souciés des détails, comme se nettoyer (pour leur défense, ils s'étaient douchés ensemble. Ils n'avaient juste pas passé beaucoup de temps à se laver).

Il devait retourner prendre une douche maintenant, ou au moins aller chercher quelques vêtements propres pour eux, mais Blaine était toujours endormi, un air innocent sur le visage, ses cils longs et noirs reposant sur ses joues. Il aurait fallu que Kurt soit beaucoup plus courageux pour pouvoir le laisser comme ça.

De plus, il se sentait indescriptiblement bien d'avoir Blaine à côté de lui de nouveau. C'était amusant, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer être aussi heureux avec un calineur aussi agressif. Il avait toujours établit son territoire sur son lit, comme Rachel et Mercedes aimaient le dire. Mais quelque part il s'était habitué à la façon dont Blaine aimait le coller quand il dormait, et maintenant il ne dormait jamais mieux qu'avec un Blaine accroché à lui, enfoui contre son dos. Il était comme une aide de sommeil humaine pour lui. Bruce ne pouvait simplement pas être meilleur.

Il embrassa les cheveux de Blaine, souriant à l'odeur de son propre shampooing qui embaumait ses boucles. Il ne pouvait pas réaliser à quel point il était chanceux. Une semaine plus tôt, il pensait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu avoir ça de nouveau. Il avait cru perdre Blaine pour toujours, qu'il aurait dû passer le reste de sa vie avec des remplaçants, se maudissant pour laisser son bonheur filer entre ses doigts.

Mais il avait réussi à le récupérer. Il avait le cœur de Blaine, son adoration, son poids chaud et somnolant pressé contre lui et un vœu d'une vie passée ensemble.

Il avait Blaine et il n'allait jamais le laisser partir à nouveau.

Il serra le bras qui était enroulé autour des épaules des Blaine, le tenant plus près, et pris l'opportunité d'admirer le nouvel objet brillant autour de sa main gauche. Ce n'était pas l'anneau qu'il se serrait choisi -étonnement, lui et Sue ne partageaient pas la même passion pour les bijoux- mais c'était son _alliance_ , placée ici par l'amour de sa vie. Il ne l'aurait échangé pour rien au monde.

Oh mon dieu, ses joues lui faisaient mal. Il avait plus sourit ces derniers jours qu'il ne l'avait fait en un mois.

Il se réinstalla dans le lit pour attendre que Blaine se réveille. Le soleil ne l'aveuglait plus à présent, et ils avaient encore quelques heures devant eux avant de rendre la chambre donc rien ne pressait. Pour l'instant, il se contentait de rester au lit avec son nouveau mari, faisant courir ses doigts sur la peau soyeuse du dos de Blaine. Et, ok, d'accord, peut-être qu'il avait descendu ses mains un peu plus bas, près de ses fesses, qu'il était étonné de trouver couvertes par le même caleçon qu'il se rappelait avoir jeté à travers la pièce la nuit dernière. Blaine avait dû le remettre avant de dormir, ce qui voulait dire que Kurt allait juste devoir l'enlever à nouveau. Il leva légèrement sa tête, soucieux de ne pas bousculer Blaine, pour vérifier si les fesses de Blaine étaient aussi sexy que dans ses souvenirs.

Ouais. Ouais, elles l'étaient.

Il soupira de bonheur, laissant sa tête reposer contre l'oreiller. Blaine avait de superbes fesses. Kurt avait vu beaucoup de derrières impressionnant depuis qu'il avait emménagé à New York, tous moulés dans des jeans très serrés ou dans des pantalons de yoga (et occasionnellement nu sur ses chaises de cuisine), et il en avait conclu que Blaine avait les plus belles fesses. Et maintenant elles lui appartenaient à nouveau. _Légalement._ Il leur donna une pression de félicitation pour leur montrer son admiration.

Il avait dû les serrer un peu plus fortement qu'il ne le voulait car Blaine remua dans son sommeil, ses doigts se resserrant sur les côtes de Kurt. Kurt hésita. Blaine n'était pas encore vraiment conscient, quelques caresses allaient probablement le calmer. Kurt devait vraiment le laisser dormir encore un peu. Ils étaient restés éveillés tard la nuit dernière, échangeant des baisers, des chuchotements et des caresses paresseuses jusqu'à ce que la pièce commence à s'éclaircir des premières lueurs grises de l'aube.

Mais Blaine était toujours stupidement adorable quand il se réveillait le premier, idiot et affectueux, et il avait tellement manqué à Kurt. Et en plus, ils n'auront qu'une seule nuit de noces, un seul matin post-nuptial à se remémorer quand ils seront vieux et grisonnants. Il voulait vraiment en profiter.

Finalement son égoïsme le gagna. Il laissa trainer ses doigts sur le bas du dos de Blaine, juste sur l'endroit chatouilleux au-dessus de ses fossettes. Blaine gigota un peu et fit un petit bruit fâché.

« Blaine » chantonna Kurt en le cajolant. Il amena sa main autour du lobe de l'oreille de Blaine, et le caressa ensuite légèrement sous le coin de sa mâchoire. Maintenant qu'il avait commencé, il n'allait pas s'arrêter.

Blaine émit un bourdonnement, commençant à faire surface. Il bougea à nouveau, son nez se pressant un peu plus fortement contre le torse de Kurt, et le bourdonnement se transforma en un petit bâillement.

Kurt était tellement amoureux de lui qu'il avait l'impression d'être malade, comme si même s'il mourrait demain son amour ne s'en irait pas. Il serra Blaine un peu plus fort pour soulager la pression dans son cœur, huma ses boucles hirsutes et descendit sa main le long de sa colonne vertébrale. « Tu es réveillé ? » lui demanda-t-il innocemment.

De cet angle, il pouvait à peine voir les yeux souriants de Blaine qui le dévorait. « Mmmm. » Il releva sa tête du torse de Kurt, et son sourire fatigué était aussi dévastateur que Kurt avait peur qu'il soit « Bonjour mon mari. »

Un jour, probablement, ce mot s'arrêtera d'envoyer des frissons le long de l'échine de Kurt. Aujourd'hui n'était pas ce jour « Bonjour », dit-il, lui souriant en retour.

Blaine se redressa sur ses coudes, glissant maladroitement sur le corps de Kurt jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement couché sur son corps. Il se sentait incroyablement bien, fatigué et courbatu mais solide, vivant. Il repoussa les cheveux de Kurt de son front, le regardant avec un regard plein d'admiration. Kurt ne se sentira jamais fatigué de la façon qu'a Blaine de le regarder –comme s'il était parfait et beau et tout ce que Blaine avait toujours voulu qu'il soit.

« Je t'aime » lui dit Blaine.

« J'ai vu ça » lui répondit Kurt. Il fit courir un doigt le long de l'arête du nez de Blaine. Il aimait le nez de Blaine. Il aimait tout de Blaine. « Le ''Je le veux'' me l'a un peu prouvé. »

Les lèvres de Blaine se courbèrent en un sourire de nouveau. « Kurt » dit-il de cette façon qui était directement dirigée vers son cœur. « Nous nous sommes mariés. »

Kurt souleva sa tête pour presser un baiser sur le coin de la bouche souriante de Blaine. « Nous l'avons fait. » Il renifla contre la joue légèrement barbue de Blaine. « Des regrets ? »

« Aucun. » chuchota Blaine. Il embrassa bruyamment Kurt sur la bouche, avant de lentement commencer à se diriger vers sa mâchoire puis son cou.

Kurt bourdonna d'appréciation, ses yeux se fermant au contact de Blaine contre la peau de son oreille. Le plaisir se propageait en lui dans une brume chaude, déclenchant une forte chaleur dans son corps, avec chaque frottement de la barbe de Blaine, chaque bruit mouillé de qui sortait de la bouche de son mari sur sa peau. Qui se souciait des douleurs musculaires ? Un autre round était sans doute ce qu'un docteur aurait ordonné.

Il fit glisser ses mains sur les épaules de Blaine, puis sur son dos, profitant de caresser chaque courbe et chaque muscle. Evidemment, ceci le mena jusqu'aux fesses de Blaine qui étaient aussi géniales que lorsqu'il les avait observées. Il les serra à nouveau, savourant la délicieuse sensation de la peau sous ses doigts, Blaine gémit et se cambra contre lui, sa cuisse pressée contre la queue de Kurt.

Kurt pris une rapide décision. « Garde cette pensée dans un coin de ta tête. » dit-il, puis il accrocha ses jambes autour de celles de Blaine et les fit basculer, allongeant Blaine sur le dos.

Blaine cligna des yeux en le regardant, légèrement surpris. Il lécha ses lèvres. « C'est… nouveau."

Kurt lui fit un petit sourire satisfait "On devrait rattraper notre retard… »

Blaine le regarda. Sa bouche légèrement ouverte et ses cheveux en désordre, complètements sauvages contre le bleu pâle de l'oreiller. Il avait l'air à la fois adorable et _très_ sexy, ayant l'air de supplier Kurt pour qu'il devienne un mélange de cris et de gémissements. Kurt rassembla ses forces et embrassa le bout du nez de Blaine puis bougea jusqu'à ses lèvres, bougeant leurs bouches sensuellement jusqu'au moment où il se rendit compte trop tard qu'aucun d'eux ne s'est encore brossé les dents.

« Ugh » murmura-t-il.

Blaine souri dans le baiser « Pause brossage de dents ? »

C'était une proposition douce, en contradiction avec son désir, étant donné qu'il était en train de se presser durement contre les hanches de Kurt. Et Kurt décida d'ignorer cette proposition, Il l'embrassa un peu plus durement, ouvrant ses lèvres pour lécher celles de Blaine. Ce n'était pas terrible, ils s'étaient endormis il y a quelques heures seulement.

Il continua à câliner Blaine sans retenue pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, se frottant et le serrant contre lui le plus qu'il pouvait étant donné que ses mains étaient coincées entre leurs corps. Il était partagé. C'était une très mauvaise position pour donner aux fesses de Blaine l'attention qu'elles méritaient, mais changer de position voulait dire quitter la bouche de Blaine, sa langue et sa main forte lui tenant la mâchoire.

Il voulait vraiment ces fesses, _vraiment beaucoup_. C'était une motivation suffisante pour s'éloigner des lèvres de Blaine, s'appuyant sur ses bras pour mettre un peu de distance entre eux. Blaine essaya de le faire revenir, ses yeux toujours fermés, à la recherche de la bouche de Kurt essayant de le faire descendre vers sa queue comme il l'avait fait la nuit dernière –Non, attention, il devait se concentrer. Kurt mordilla l'oreille de Blaine et lui murmura « Retourne-toi pour moi. »

C'en était presque drôle à quel point Blaine obéit rapidement à cet ordre. Presque, sauf que Kurt était pris de bouffées de chaleurs aux souvenirs de Blaine obéissant avec enthousiaste à tout ce qu'il lui disait de faire. Son Blaine désirait tellement lui plaire.

Blaine s'allongea sur le ventre, appuyant sa tête sur ses bras, et Kurt se mis à genoux pour se laisser l'espace qu'il aurait besoin pour profiter du corps de Blaine. Il passa ses doigts sous l'élastique du caleçon de Blaine et le baissa plus bas, encore plus bas, laissant des petites morsures sur le chemin que le vêtement empruntait : il mordilla la courbe sous les fesses de Blaine, l'arrière de ses genoux, la peau de ses mollets jusqu'aux os fins de ses chevilles.

Il enleva le sous-vêtement des pieds de Blaine et le jeta dans la chambre pour revenir vers ces magnifiques fesses qui l'attendaient, nues, légèrement blanches et parfaitement rondes. Elles étaient un peu marquées par le petit et très serré caleçon que Blaine portait quelques secondes plus tôt. Il frotta ses joues contre ces courbes. Puis Kurt retraça les marques avec ses doigts puis avec sa langue, la faisant trainer sur la peau chaude et lisse de son mari.

Blaine gémit sans retenue. Ses hanches se tortillant, se pressant contre le matelas, et Kurt commençait à regretter de ne pas avoir insisté sur le fait qu'ils auraient dû se doucher avant de faire ce qu'ils allaient faire. Il était mille fois plus confortable avec le sexe sauvage et abondant qu'il n'était habitué à être, mais il avait quelques normes minimes d'hygiène, incluant les circonstances dans lesquelles il allait mettre sa langue dans le cul de son mari.

Il le fera juste avec ses doigts. De toute façon il ne pensait pas que Blaine allait s'en plaindre.

Il commença à faire une marque à l'endroit où la fesse de Blaine rencontrait sa cuisse, suçant cette peau tendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle vire au rouge violacé. « Est-ce-que tu peux atteindre le lubrifiant ? Je crois qu'il est sur la… »

Blaine avait trouvé la bouteille avant même qu'il ne finisse sa phrase. Il l'a jeta aveuglément derrière lui, frappant presque Kurt au visage.

Kurt se moqua de lui « On est impatient ? » Il ouvrit le bouchon et commença à étaler le lubrifiant sur ses doigts, faisant attention de ne pas en mettre sur son alliance.

Blaine se tortilla un peu, serrant la mâchoire ce qui tendit les muscles de son visage. « Ça fait longtemps. » dit-il d'une voix basse et rauque, et Kurt n'était plus du tout en train de rire.

Il referma le lubrifiant et le jeta hors du lit, puis il fit glisser un doigt le long de la raie des fesses de Blaine. Elles étaient assez serrées, surtout avec Blaine allongé de cette manière. Son sexe devint un peu plus dur à la sensation de cette peau chaude qui se refermait sur son doigt.

Il se frotta légèrement contre le petit trou de Blaine, profitant de la façon dont ses hanches se soulevaient à son touché. Il s'enfonça un tout petit peu, juste pour le taquiner avec son doigt et Blaine commença à s'impatienter.

Kurt sourit « Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Aller, » couina Blaine. Ses hanches mouvant sans relâche à nouveau, alternant entre la pression contre le matelas et celle contre le doigt de Kurt.

Kurt lui pinça la fesse avec son autre main. « Demande gentiment. »

Blaine laissa échapper un rire. « Met ton doigt dans mon cul, _s'il te plaît_. »

« Mmm, bon garçon, » ronronna Kurt, il était vraiment satisfait par le frisson qui avait secoué le corps du bouclé. Il donna une petite tape sur les hanches Blaine « lève les »

Blaine bougea et plaça ses genoux sous lui, sa tête et ses épaules reposant toujours sur le matelas. Cette position faisait beaucoup de choses sur lui, exhibant les longs muscles de son dos tout en accentuant sa petite taille et les courbes magnifiques de ses fesses.

Et bien sûr, il monta ses fesses juste à la bonne hauteur. Kurt posa sa main propre sur la courbe de la hanche de Blaine, et commença à introduire un doigt habile en lui. (De temps en temps il commençait avec deux doits mais Blaine avait raison : cela faisait longtemps. Ils n'avaient pas fait ça depuis- Oh mon dieu, cela devait faire depuis la nuit de leur avant dernière dispute à New York. Leur sexe de réconciliation avait été plus brut que d'habitude, il avait fini en épinglant Blaine à plat sur le ventre, le baisant tellement fort que sa queue lui avait fait mal après ça. Aussi exaltant que ça avait été, ce n'était une chose qu'il voulait reproduire ce matin. Il voulait garder ça doux, pour éviter le moindre soupçon de douleur ou d'inconfort. Il y avait eu assez de douleur à gérer ces derniers mois.)

Blaine se pressa contre lui, se reculant pour rencontrer la pression du doigt de Kurt. « Oh mon dieu », dit-il, sa voix se mélangeant entre la nécessité et le soulagement. « _Kurt._ »

« Tu es tellement serré », lui répondit-il, étourdi par le fait qu'il voulait être à l'intérieur de cette chaleur si serrée. Son sexe palpitant à cause de la pression autour de son doigt.

« Je te veux, » gémit Blaine. « Je te veux tellement Kurt, s'il-te-plaît. »

« Tu m'as déjà, chéri ». Il enfonça son doigt un peu plus profondément, jusqu'à sa phalange, le courbant vers le point qu'il cherchait.

Blaine fit un bruit sourd, étranglé, mais il ne suppliait pas pour plus, même si il aurait pu mourir pour en avoir plus. La poitrine de Kurt se serra à cause de l'amour, du besoin et de quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la fierté qu'il ressentait envers Blaine. Il avait épousé cet homme. Blaine était _sien_ , et Kurt avait bien l'intention de le garder avec lui pour toujours.

« C'est bien, Blaine », dit-il. Il serra la hanche de Blaine, pressant le métal de son alliance contre sa peau. « C'est tellement bien pour moi. »

Il ajouta un deuxième doigt, autant pour son propre plaisir que pour celui de Blaine, il se sentait près à venir, et il préférait être en Blaine au moment où il viendrait. Blaine gémit et soupira à l'étirement, son corps cédant complètement sous les mouvements des doigts de Kurt.

Kurt fit bouger ses doigts avec précaution pour l'étirer encore plus. Il s'arrêtait de temps en temps pour s'appuyer sur la prostate de Blaine, fasciné par la façon dont Blaine haletait et gémissait contre le lit à cache pression sur ce point. Il était trempé de sueur maintenant, des perles d'humidité coulaient sur les draps. Kurt se lécha les lèvres à cette vision.

Il fit un mouvement de ciseaux avec ses doigts, les poussant jusqu'aux phalanges contre l'anneau de muscle maintenant très étiré de Blaine. Blaine pouvait probablement le prendre maintenant du moment qu'ils commençaient doucement, mais Kurt voulait le laisser décider. « Un autre ? »

Blaine ouvrit ses yeux et donna un sourire en coin à Kurt. « Non, à moins que tu veuille recommencer ça pour une nouvelle demi-heure ou plus. »

« Une demi-heure ? » répéta Kurt. « Ca ressemble à un challenge pour moi » mais il avait déjà commencé à enlever ses doigts de Kurt, trop excité pour perdre du temps. Il donna une tape sur les fesses de Blaine. « Sur ton dos. »

Il se prépara rapidement pendant que Blaine se tournait, lubrifiant son sexe avec quelques vas et viens. Une fois fait, il rampa sur le corps de Blaine, et Blaine s'allongea pour lui, lui attrapant le visage en coupe le guidant vers le sien. Il embrassa Kurt comme s'il était affamé de ses baisés, le tenant contre lui avec une main autour de son cou, l'autre main descendant plus bas pour pincer un de ses tétons.

Kurt enroula sa main autour de la cuisse de Blaine et la tira un peu vers le haut de son corps. Blaine comprit le message et enroula ses deux jambes autour de la taille de Kurt. Le sexe de Kurt se tendit à la sensation familière de ces cuisses accrochées à lui. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que Blaine ne s'était pas retrouvé comme ça, allongé sous lui, prenant tout ce qu'il lui donnait.

Il s'appuya un peu contre Blaine, pressant son sexe contre l'espace chaud et étroit qui se trouvait entre ses fesses. Même ça le faisait se sentir incroyablement bien. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il allait survivre une fois qu'il serait à l'intérieur de lui.

Blaine griffa légèrement le dos de Kurt, le mordant juste assez pour que ça envoie des petits picotements dans le corps de Kurt. « Aller bébé, » dit-il en gémissant. « S'il te plait. »

Kurt grogna. "Ok, ok, de toute façon je ne peux pas te refuser ça." Il descendit un peu et s'aligna à l'entrée de l'anus humide de Blaine puis il prit une grande respiration, se raidissant et poussant à l'intérieur de lui.

Ils crièrent tous les deux au moment où il entra en lui. C'était tellement serré et si chaud, putain, Kurt ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait oublié à quel point Blaine était chaud. Pendant une longue seconde, il put sentir le plaisir traversant son échine, le menaçant de s'écrouler. Il lutta contre elle, contre l'urgence qui le prenait d'entrer en Blaine et de juste le baiser jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne. Il savait déjà que ça ne durerait pas longtemps, mais au moins, il voulait sentir Blaine venir avant lui.

Il commença à bouger un peu en lui, faisant de petits allers-retours de plus en plus profonds, laissant Blaine se détendre et s'ajuster autour de lui. Cette urgence qu'il avait eue au début commença à se dissiper et il respira plus facilement, appréciant finalement la chaleur enveloppant son sexe.

Il poussa en avant, entrant complètement dans cette chaleur, ses hanches pressées contre les fesses de Blaine. Il embrassa toutes les parties du corps de Blaine qu'il pouvait atteindre, son oreille, ses cheveux, sa mâchoire. « Ça va ? »

Blaine tourna la tête et attrapa la bouche de Kurt, l'embrassant tendrement. « C'est parfait. » Se mains glissèrent vers le haut du dos de Kurt, appuyant ses doigts contre se épaule. « Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. » lui répondit Kurt. « Je t'aime tellement. ». Il se retira doucement et poussa aussi doucement en lui.

Il n'avait pas senti cette sensation depuis très longtemps. Il se sentait à nouveau comme un jeune lycéen, partageant une nouvelle expérience avec le garçon qu'il aimait, incapable de respirer à cause de la chaleur et de la passion qui se dégageait de lui. Tellement effrayé de le blesser, terrifié par la confiance que Blaine plaçait en lui.

Il savait mieux maintenant. Il connaissait le corps de Blaine, il savait ce qu'il aimait, ce qu'il pouvait supporter. Mais il n'avait jamais arrêté d'être impressionné par la façon qu'ils avaient d'être ensemble, le plaisir qu'ils pouvaient se procurer. Regardant Blaine à travers ses yeux mi-clos, sentant comment Blaine le prenait en lui –c'était comme être chez lui, et comme découvrir quelque chose d'extraordinaire pour la première fois, comme s'ils étaient prêts à construire quelque chose de fragile et nouveau.

Il garda des mouvements lents, délibérément, pendant un certain moment, jusqu'à ce que Blaine devienne impatient et se mette à se tortiller sous lui. « Kurt, s'il te plaît. Plus. »

"Plus de quoi ?" demanda Kurt, le taquinant, sachant qu'il n'allait surement pas se plaindre si Blaine choisissait d'entreprendre un peu. Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas eu le privilège d'entendre Blaine le supplier pour sa queue.

Blaine leva sa tête pour embrasser la gorge de Kurt, sa joue, son menton. « Plus de _toi_ ». Le cœur de Kurt battit plus fort dans sa poitrine. Admirant Blaine qui arrivait à trouver la manière la plus romantique qu'il soit pour lui demander de le baiser plus fort.

Il attrapa les lèvres avides de Blaine avec les siennes, l'embrassant contre l'oreiller pendant que ses hanches s'accéléraient. Blaine soupira d'approbation dans la contre la bouche de Kurt, remontant ses deux mains pour les enfouir dans les cheveux de son mari, pour approfondir le baiser. Il agrippa ses jambes un peu plus haut sur la taille de Kurt, accompagnant chaque mouvement de hanche de ce dernier.

Kurt fit passer ses dents sur la lèvre inférieure de Blaine. « Comme… Oh… Comme ça ? » Son rythme faiblit légèrement au moment où Blaine s'agrippa à ses cheveux.

« Mmm. » Blaine se serra autour du sexe de Kurt, assez pour lui faire voire des étoiles. « _Plus_. ». Kurt continua alors à accélérer. Ici, aujourd'hui, Kurt voulait lui donner tout ce qu'il désirait.

Le sommier craquait bruyamment sous eux maintenant et il le lit faisait beaucoup de bruit en tapant contre mur, mais tout cela était très loin de ce que Kurt se souciait à présent. Il s'en fichait. Il se fichait de qui pouvait bien les entendre ou de comment il sera embarrassé plus tard. La seule chose qui comptait était Blaine, son merveilleux Blaine, son _mari,_ le prenant et le tenant près de lui en criant son nom. Ayant besoin de lui, de la manière dont Kurt avait été effrayé qu'il ne le soit plus jamais.

« Plus. » grogna Blaine. Kurt pensait que ça allait être une habitude maintenant. Si il voulait vraiment plus que ça, ils allaient devoir changer de position, et vu comment Blaine s'agrippait à lui il n'était pas sûr de ce que ça allait donner. Il adorait baiser Blaine de toutes les manières qu'il pouvait mais il ne voulait mettre aucun espace entre eux tout de suite.

De toute façon ça ne sera pas long maintenant. Kurt était déjà en train de se retenir de venir et Blaine était tellement excité et tendu qu'il n'allait pas tarder non plus. Kurt en était sûr, il allait venir au moindre touché contre son sexe.

A moins que…

« Tu peux venir comme ça ? » C'a n'était pas souvent qu'il pouvait faire venir Blaine sans le toucher, et quasiment jamais dans cette position, mais quand il y arrivait, c'était incroyable. Ses testicules se serrèrent un peu plus à cette pensée.

"Je… Je pense que oui," lui répondit Blaine. Ses yeux étaient fermés et son front plissé à cause de la chaleur familière qui commençait à l'envelopper. « Parle-moi, s'il te plaît… J'en ai besoin… »

Kurt n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui demande deux fois. Le monde tourna autour de lui, une bulle de douceur et de sexe : « Oui, juste comme ça. Tu peux venir pour moi, je sais que tu le peux, laisse toi aller. C'est tellement bon pour moi, tu es magnifique. Je t'aime tellement. Je ne peux pas attendre de te sentir venir autour de ma queue. Je t'aime, je t'aime… »

Blaine éjacula avec cri fort et brisé, se serrant fortement autour du sexe de Kurt, libérant son sperme sur le ventre son ventre. Kurt continua à faire des vas et viens en lui, frappant ce point magique encore et encore, seulement ralentit quand Blaine gémit que c'était _trop_.

Il commença à se retirer, sachant que ça ne serait pas long avant que Blaine ne le fasse venir avec ses mains. Il sentit un léger courant d'air quand Blaine secoua sa tête, serrant ses jambes autour de la taille de Kurt. « Non, reste… Oh mon dieu, reste en moi, s'il te plaît. » Il s'agrippa à ses cheveux. « Continues. »

Blaine n'avait jamais aimé être baisé après un orgasme. Il devenait si sensible, surtout après être venu comme ça. Kurt cligna des yeux pour chasser les gouttes de sueur qui troublaient sa vision, essayant de se concentrer sur le visage de Blaine. « Tu en es sûr ? »

Blaine hocha de la tête et lui pris son visage pour l'attirer dans un baiser. « S'il te plaît. »

Kurt alla doucement, avec des poussées qui étaient presque aussi douloureuses pour lui que pour Blaine qui griffait profondément ses épaules, tendant son corps. Il essayait certainement de rester silencieux, mais il n'arrivait apparemment pas à retenir les petits gémissements de douleur qui lui échappaient à chaque mouvement de hanche de la part de Kurt. « Putain, Kurt… ah ! »

« Est-ce que ça te fait mal ? » lui demanda-t-il, « chéri, ça te fait mal, dit-moi si tu veux que… », Il perdit le cours de sa pensée quand Blaine se serra contre lui.

« Non, » Blaine se mordit la lèvre et se reprit immédiatement, « Oui, mais… Oh mon dieu ne t'arrête pas, ne t'arrête jamais. »

Kurt n'aurait pas pu s'arrêter, pas avec Blaine qui frissonnait, transpirait et était très excité en dessous de lui, autour de lui. Il était tellement près qu'il tremblait. Il poussa très, très profondément en Blaine et resta comme ça, jusqu'à ce que son cœur s'accéléra encore plus, que sa chaleur corporelle augmenta et que des points de toutes les couleurs apparaissent derrière ses paupières.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il refit surface, assez pour réaliser qu'il écrasait Blaine sous son corps, affalé de tout son poids sur lui. Il essaya de bouger, de se retirer, mais Blaine refusa de le laisser partir, serrant ses jambes et ses bras encore plus fort autour du dos de Kurt. « Reste, » souffla-t-il presque trop calmement pour que Kurt commence à paniquer.

 _Reste_. Ok. Kurt pouvait faire ça.

Il se relaxa, sachant que Blaine lui dirait la position devenait trop inconfortable. Il enfouit sa tête contre le cou brillant de sueur de Blaine et pris une grande respiration, se relaxant à l'odeur de son parfum. Il allait bientôt lui demander de venir prendre une douche avec lui mais, pour l'instant, Blaine sentait vraiment bon, il avait une odeur forte et salée et tout simplement parfaite.

Il avait dû s'assoupir pendant une minute. Quand il ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, l'emprise se Blaine sur son corps s'était desserrée, ses jambes avaient glissé plus bas sur les hanches de Kurt et ses pieds reposaient sur le lit. Kurt commença à sortir de lui, pressant un dernier baiser sur la gorge de Blaine avant de reculer ses genoux à contre cœur. Il essaya de se retirer avec autant de précautions que possible, sachant la douleur que Blaine devait endurer. Blaine laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur malgré ses efforts pour rester silencieux, et Kurt se baissa pour l'embrasser à nouveau, murmurant des excuses contre ses lèvres.

Ses jambes étaient flageolantes au-dessus du corps de Blaine. Avec un dernier élan de courage il roula de côté, s'effondrant sur le matelas

Blaine était un poids mort à côté de lui, allongé de tout son long sur le dos, les yeux fermés. Ses cils étaient collés entre eux, humides de sueur, ou peut être que c'était des larmes. Kurt aurait pu le croire endormi s'il n'avait pas bougé sa mains, tâtonnant à l'aveuglette pour attraper celle de son mari.

Kurt se déplaça un peu dans les oreillers, sa tête contre l'épaule de Blaine. Il fit glisser sa main libre sur la taille de Blaine, caressant lentement la peau douce qui s'étirait sous ses côtes. « Tu vas bien chéri ? »

« J'ai bien peur que oui. » lui répondit Blaine, complètement déconnecté du monde. Il couina quand Kurt lui pinça la hanche en reproche, rigolant à sa propre blague. « Oh ! Et bien j'allais bien jusqu'à ce que tu commences à m'attaquer avec tes doigts ! ». Kurt n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il s'était marié à ce gâcheur de moment tellement idiot. « Je suis tellement désolé, » lui répondit-il hypocritement. « Tu n'aimes pas ça ?»

Blaine secoua la tête. « Embrasse-moi à la place. » dit-il, les yeux sombres et brumeux, et comment Kurt pouvait-il lui refuser cela ?


End file.
